Brickyard Passion
by Toni'sGirl
Summary: It's true, what they say, we really dont know what we've got until it's gone. T rated for now...I cant control myself. RyuichiXShuichi...Some YukiXShuichi...and surprise pairings! Woohooo! [under reconstruction] heh
1. Chapter 1 Life is more

Brickyard Passion

Chapter One

**Vita non est vivere sed valere vita est**

_Life is more than merely staying alive_

A/N: So you all know...I did write this and you did see this earlier...however I revised it some more... I hope you like it...It took me four hours to revise completely...::smiles:: SO you will read and comment right!? Good...

**Disclamer**: I dont own Gravitation...Me? hahahahahahahaha

* * *

As a mass of people returned to their cars, the starting of engines marked the end of a cordially tepid summer's day, but more importantly, the end of a month long tour of the bands Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck.

After bowing, the band members went back to their respective dressing rooms, where they could all shower up for the party afterwards. Tired and exhausted, Shindou Shuichi slipped past his friends and retired in the Bad Luck coach bus. Lying down on his bed, Shindou was able to listen to the fast paced chirping song of the crickets in the fields behind the buses. He could hear the pleasantly calming song of the wind blowing through the trees, as the moon cast shadows in the bus's cavity. The cool sheets made his hot flushed skin tense, providing him with a very uncomfortable position. Shindou groaned. Although he was in a very uncomfortable position he found it hard to move, because he had worked his body to the max this last month, just trying to keep up with the other band.

A few moments passed before he could hear peoples' voices moving to and from his coach bus on the other side. Surely they were going to the party. As Shindou was struggling to get up from his position to shower, he heard a soft knock on the door.

Fearing it was the bus driver Shindou immediately announced he was there by yelling for the person to enter. To his surprise it wasn't the coach bus driver.

"Hey Sakuma-san! I was just going to shower for the party." Shindou announced. "Sorry, I know I'm late."

"Hn. Don't worry about it, Shuichi." Sakuma Ryuichi stated, smiling and closing the door behind him.

As Shindou went to the back room to get a towel, Sakuma walked slowly towards the bed Shindou had just been lying in, with what seemed as the same amount of pain Shindou had been in.

"I'll just be a moment." Shindou said as he poked his pink head back into the room.

Shindou watched Sakuma's chest rise and fall in long undulations, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened. Shindou's pain seemed to escape him as he sympathized his idol.

"Shuichi..." Sakuma started. "Do you really want to go to that party?" He finished, his eyes still closed.

Shindou paused for a moment, even though he knew the answer, and sat at the end of the bed, still looking at Sakuma's peaceful looking body.

"No."

Sakuma chuckled weakly with a small smile as he opened his eyes to look at Shindou.

"Neither do I."

Shindou smiled and let out a small laugh until he felt Sakuma's hot body near his.

"Come with me."

Two men stood still looking into the club's dark depths. One man slowly moved deeper into the darkness with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. The elder drew in a deep steadying breath and moved forward with seemingly the same ease as the other.

The snapping of a switch was heard through the dense darkness before multicolored lights illuminated a stage. A single familiar body appeared from behind the curtain and moved forward as if the lights dragged it out.

Both bodies stopped only a few feet from each other, one slightly elevated due to the stage. Both were visible under the clarifying lights.

The young crimson haired raven looked down upon the brunette-haired sparrow; violet orbs met confident, though nostalgic sapphire spheres. A porcelain hand extended, welcoming the other, however in making contact with the other's flesh an affiliation was composed; two melodies found one harmony.

A long time passed as the two shared the stage, regressing on previous events held where they sat.

"Shuichi, last night was my last performance in Nittle Grasper." Sakuma informed.

Shindou looked questioningly at the elder performer, concern visible in his eyes.

"I reunited with Tohma and Noriko again, only because Sakano sent me an article and a tape of you and Hiro, and you inspired me."

A brief moment passed as Sakuma looked to the back of the club, then back to Shindou. Sakuma took a deep breath.

"I'm moving back to the United States...tomorrow."

Violet eyes widened as if they were unable to understand why they were being told all of this.

Sakuma watched silently.

"Sakuma-san?" The cherry haired boy spoke in a melodic voice.

"Hai."

The two sounded as if they were one body; one voice.

"Remember the night we first shared a stage?"

"Hai, Shuichi." The other's words were as thick as chocolate forming from the beautiful voice.

"It was my first concert." The burgundy Shindou said watching the back of the room as if expecting something to appear. "You made it possible for me to have a career in this business…in more ways than one."

This last comment brought the older man out of his own search party, with a gleam to his cerulean eyes that proved he had found something, a clue perhaps.

"Thank you." Azure eyes widened briefly before narrowing in determination.

"You're welcome, Shuichi."

A few moments passed silently between them before a yawn escaped from Shindou shortly followed by a tired moan.

"Tired?" Sakuma asked, obviously still awake.

"Hai!" Shindou responded stretching his arms above his head. "I'm very tired!"

The two looked at their watches; it was nearing two in the morning.

"I think, I'm gonna go back home…Okay Sakuma-san?" The boy yawned again jumping off the stage.

"Hai, Shuichi. Do you want me to walk home?"

"No…It's really not necessary…But…Thank you for the offer!" Shindou said turning to face his friend and smiled. "Have a good night! Rest up! You'll need it for the flight tomorrow!"

Heavy cobalt eyes watched as the tiny figure disappeared into the shadows.

"Goodnight." A farewell statement with more said then it seemed.

* * *

"I'm going out for a walk, okay, Tohma?"

"Hn."

Seguchi Tohma was hunched over, shuffling through some papers on a desk as Sakuma asked this. His glasses fell to the bridge of his nose occasionally, and he would gaze over them reading and commenting silently to himself over business issues, before pushing them back up with a slender index finger.

Sakuma felt sorry for the blonde man. The tour had not been as friendly, nor seemingly amusing to Tohma as it was to the rest of the band. Tohma had a goal in life to make his own business in music. In pursuing his dream he had teamed up with his best friends, forming the legendary band, Nittle Grasper. He made a name for himself and eventually built the most successful producing company in Japan.

This success however came with its difficulties. Tohma's business. NRG was like a baby, it would need Tohma's assistance everyday. Now that Nittle Grasper had reunited, on the request of Sakuma Ryuichi , it would mean longer days and more sleepless nights.

Sakuma observed the calm and collected, but tried Tohma with obviously concerned eyes. This was one of Sakuma's best friends. As he walked by the blonde man he patted Tohma's head, ruffling his hair in the process.

"Ryuichi…" Tohma said sternly as Sakuma turned at the door.

With one hand still on the handle, Sakuma looked at Tohma. Tohma turned in his seat taking his glasses off and rubbing the arch between his eyes.

"It's chilly out tonight. Put on a jacket and hat or scarf if you really must go out at…" Tohma glanced at the clock's deadly red numbers. "Two-thirty in the morning."

Sakuma chuckled walking casually over to the closet with their jackets in it. Careful not to wake Ukai Noriko sleeping in the room next, he opened the door slowly and only halfway. He pulled out a leather jacket that ended at mid-thigh, and a lengthy sapphire scarf.

"How do I look?" Sakuma asked as he walked through the hallway and turning twice around for Tohma.

Tohma chuckled. Waking up at five in the morning, going to work, singing deals, contracts and such, "hanging" or what seemed like babysitting-with Sakuma, flying to the northern tip of Japan and back home, then driving for five hours to a concert, making appearances, signings and such, performing the concert, plus an encore, going home, going to work, and babysitting some more really could put a guy in a bad mood- however, he really appreciated that laugh.

"Fine." Tohma stated laughing at the singer's response.

"Fine?!…FINE?!" Sakuma blurted obviously upset. "This…" he said twirling again. "is beauty!"

Tohma looked at Sakuma through tired eyes. Sakuma wore a long black scarf twisted once round his neck, and dangling off his shoulders. His unkempt hair looked anything but. Several silver earrings garnished his ears which anything out of the ordinary, including the mysterious silver chain that was popping over the scarf then attached to a dangling music note pendant.

The shirt of choice was none other than the black and white striped one he wore when he returned from a five year breakup of Nittle Grasper. His jacket fell across his shoulders; slightly opened, with it's belt dangling on both sides. On his legs he wore his light blue jeans, slightly ripped at the knees, however undeniably comfortable.

"Of course, I agree." Tohma surrendered. "Beauty."

Sakuma smiled a triumphant grin and turned once again to the door opening it slightly allowing the cool air to nip at his exposed skin.

"Ryuichi," Tohma stopped him again. "Do you have your cell phone?" Tohma asked despite he knew the answer.

"Oh…No! I don't." Sakuma patted his pockets before running off to his bedroom to get his charging phone.

"Okay!" he said returning to the hall. "Anything else…Mom?" Sakuma asked daring Tohma to reply.

"Well…" Tohma started looking up from his papers again.

But before he could say anything else, Sakuma had already walked out the door. Tohma just sighed and went back to his previous duties.

Sakuma enjoyed taking long walks around his hometown of Tokyo. Occasionally he would change his route taking it to the park, the beaches, or he would just walk around familiar neighborhoods. However tonight he chose to walk along the park trails.

He found the crisp air would awaken his senses and he could become inspired. On his walks he would usually clear his mind of everything or he would try to resolve his problems. Other times he would find himself writing songs in his head and still others he would just want to be aloe. As of lately, all he had been thinking about on his walks was Shindou. He approached a bench under a light and decided to sit. The more he thought about the previous events that night, he got more and more lonely. However as Sakuma was sliding his hands in his jacket pockets, he found his cell phone and decided to play around with it.

For a while he sat there playing a game on the cell phone, until a box popped up saying 'One new message'.

"_Oi Sakuma-san! It's me Shuichi! Tonight was awesome! I can't believe it was our last performance this year! I wish it didn't end so soon. You were awesome on stage as always! Thank you for allowing our band to tag along! It was the best experience ever!"_

The boy's excited voice echoed from the phone into Sakuma's ear.

"_Well…Thank you and…h-have a safe trip to the United States…I-I'll…Well, Goodnight."_

Sakuma smiled and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the phone in his hands.

"Well…" A voice said. "I never thought I'd see you here."


	2. Chapter 2 The essence of life?

Brickyard Passion

Chapter Two

**Amor est vitae essentia**

_Love is the essence of life_

A/N: Well that took forever!!! HAVE FUN!

* * *

An ivory cordless phone bounced around between two hands of boundless dainty fingers, caught in the quell and serenity of the night fall. Traces of silver framed the room, untainted, despite their enduring journey from the bright crescent. Unlike the fragments of shattered glass, that embedded itself every night into the satin sheet above, the sprinkling of an ever-flowing river of emotion rooted itself in every house that lie beneath its foundation. Sometimes a room, unadorned by day, would be lit with similar rivers and dancing shadows, in turn making the same sober room a chamber of exotic fervent savor.

The phone was one of many objects dancing on this star-fed night. Haloes formed in and around the French window preceding the diamond emblem above. Stars a loft reflected through the glass to the cold, hard wood floor. In turn, these cast back, from the glossy floor, to disperse around on the ceiling fabricating its own original sky. Occasionally light shifted to the adjacent room creating a festival of lights. Distinct designs were engraved on the walls, cabinets, and ceilings, painting a symmetrical two-dimensional image. At night, the kitchen, came alive, proving to be the most entertaining. A window above the sink divided the light in quarters; sections for each inch of the room. The aluminum sink trapped the light in its high walls, composing a halo, mimicked a few feet horizontally. In addition to the milky delusions, terra cotta block numbers mingled in the darkness where the light couldn't reach. Now the once raw kitchen became a room engulfed in a chaotic carousal of frolicking iridescence. In an adequate culmination of profound solace the pigmentations simmered down surrendering to the acquit of the relenting aroma of lavender.

As the darkness settled in the apartment, light lightened a room from a common television screen. As with the room, the light that poured from the box, illuminated each facial cast on the complacent youthful man, who was perched on the delicate sofa. A pallid phone sat nested between an arm and a thigh while the other arm dangled off the edge. His lithe arm stretched out a bit, at the end, a scanty hand held a remote. Restless compassionate fingers wafted over the monotonous lit-up buttons, illuminating his visage in diverse complexions.

Jaded eyes watched impatiently as the television displayed a myriad of shows. A pithy sigh broke the sustaining silence as the boy distended his limbs, making them taut and then as if unhinging them, fell into a relaxed pose. Violet orbs studied the animated screen, lit by thousands of lights, as he advanced through the channels. Giving up, the crimson-haired boy withdrew from the couch and the remote, the television, as a result, refrained from advancing to another channel.

"Are you lost?" The television vocalized.

Sighing, Shindou picked up the remote, but before he could change the channel, the television continued.

"When you're lost, I'll tell you a secret," the black screen spoke, "If you love something, then let it wander free. If it does not come back, you never had it. If it does come back, love it forever."

Shindou rolled his eyes, turned off the television and dropped the remote on the couch. As he walked further down the hallway, past the kitchen and several closets, he could hear perpetual strokes on the keyboard of a laptop.

_I can't believe he's still up writing!_ Shindou thought as he turned the brass door knob and taking a deep breath as he cracked open the door.

As light poured from the room into the dark hallway, Shindou also found himself overcome by the intensity of the thick cigarette smoke that filled his lungs. Catching his breath, Shindou poked his head through the small opening of the study door. He stood there silently watching as a blonde man, once hunched over his laptop, suddenly lean back in the leather black chair. Long muscular arms stretched above and to the side of the mans head, as he stretched all his muscles, through to his fingertips.

Shindou watched, a bit more intently and less cautiously. He fell past the open door, into the empty space of the study, almost falling to the ground, except he hung on to the door. Silently shutting the door behind him, he returned to watch the man push his chair out a bit and drag a hand through his unkempt golden hair. As the man rose out of his chair to his full height, Shindou's body tensed, in his stomach, butterflies, as he admired the heavenly body.

Amethyst cashmere hung tight to the shoulders of the man, but loosened slightly as the top half of the man's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing soft porcelain skin. His golden hair fell around and in front of his face, sitting gently around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows exhibiting a thick silver banned watch.

"What is it, Shuichi?" The man asked tiredly.

Shindou could feel the man's irritated stare as he leaned against the shut door behind him. The taller man closed the laptop and put out the cigarette in the glass ashtray before repaying Shindou with his cold and tired amber eyes.

"It's about time you've finished."

The taller man smirked at Shindou's comment and closed his eyes. Shindou frowned, if anything, how he desired to see his lover's luscious eyes after the time he waited. The older male slipped his hands in his pockets and started walking toward Shindou, as well, Shindou's heart raced with every step taken.

"What ever it is, the answer is 'No'." The man replied as he walked past Shindou.

As he started to open the door, something prevented him from opening it all the way.

"Now, now, Eiri…" Shindou said leaning harder against the door. "How do you know , that what I was going to say, was not going to benefit you?"

Uesugi "Yuki" Eiri, looked down questioningly at the pink-haired vocalist. With one hand on the door and the other on the handle, Shindou quickly slipped the key in and out of the door's lock, locking it, and hiding the key in his pants' pocket. Shindou, looking up at Uesugi Eiri, smiled briefly before walking away and sitting between the lamp, ashtray, and laptop on the desk. Still watching, the tired novelist turned to Shindou's direction.

"Tell me, Shuichi," he started walking slowly towards the boy, "I am curious as to what you have planned in the mind of yours."

Eiri stopped still as Shindou crossed his legs, arched his back, and flung his head back with closed eyes as he laughed. Shindou stopped mocking the author and lifted his head to look at Eiri, his crimson hair falling disheveled around his face, with lust glazed eyes.

"I know you're smarter than that…" Shindou answered smiling.

* * *

A/N: UGH! I feel like crap! Well there ya go! I did it for you!!!  
AHHAHA do you like it? I hope you do: I'll hopefully get the next chapter up for you sooner maybe before next year! Lol ohhh btw I'm bumping the rating up as I post it because...well Let's just say there's gunna be a surprise! I wonder what it could be?!?! Hmmmmmmm

Enjoy and R&R


	3. Chapter 3 Gone, but not forever

**Chapter Three**

_Aeternum vale_

Farewell Forever

A/N: It's short soooo please dont complain...it's been in my folder for a while...so I just slipped it in here...

Disclaimer: Pfft as if I could own Gravitation...Read it, buy it, Support Maki Murakami.

* * *

"I know you're smarter than that..." Shindou answered smiling.

Sitting atop the desk Shindou kicked off his socks to the side and started humming.

"I've been meaning to tell you..." Shindou sung, closing his eyes briefly before tilting his head, looking at Yuki Eiri. Leaning back on both hands he continued, "I've got this feeling that won't subside..."

Yuki Eiri watched with ardent lust in his golden eyes, as Shindou laid back on the desk.

"I look at you and I fantasize," Shindou sung, slipping his hands under and up his shirt. Yuki Eiri, inched slightly forward before Shindou's leg raised up and rested on the chair beside the desk.

"You're mine tonight." Shindou continued, pulling his shirt off slowly over his head and letting it hit the floor.

Yuki Eiri noticed the boy's eyes were closed and smirked realizing Shindou was really getting in to this.

"Now I've," Shindou breathed as he ran his hands down his chest, "got you in my sights..." Thin hands traveled further to the dark material by the tender skin of his lower stomach.

"With these..." he sung pulling his pants over this bottom and off to his knees before kicking them completely off across the room, "hungry eyes." me: pfft 3 He sung as he rose looking at Eiri, running his eyes up and down his body.

Shindou, now in only boxers, slid off the desk still looking at Eiri and still singing.

"One look at you and I cant disguise," he continued walking until he reached Eiri. "I've got,"

As Shindou said this he raised an arm up to Eiri's neck, his hand running through Eiri's hair, which the other fiddled with unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt.

"Hungry eyes..." Shindou sung throwing the cashmere shirt aside.

Shindou ran his fingers down and back up the arms of his lover before running them down his chest.

"I feel the magic between you and I," he sang as he knelt before Eiri and slowly unbuttoned his pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"I wanna hold you so hear me out," Shindou sang.

Shindou turned, holding both of Eiri's hands, pulling Eiri to the chair and pushing him on his chest, into the chair.

"I wanna show you what love's all about."

Shindou briefly kissed Eiri's lips as he straddled his hips, sitting on his lap. His hands moved down Eiri's body as he kissed the tender flesh at his neck.

"Darling, tonight," Shindou sung a bit breathy as he stood up tearing off his own underwear.

Shindou moaned as he resumed his sitting position on Eiri's lap, as their sex made contact. Shindou kissed Yuki Eiri hard, leaning in deeper so he could get more contact. Yuki Eiri's hands now began caressing Shindou's body as he kissed back. Yuki ran his hands down Shindou's body until they met both his and Shindou's sexes. For a moment he began rubbing them together before Shindou broke away.

Still holding on to Shindou's hand, Yuki smiled as he pulled the younger man to him, spreading his legs.

Shindou placed both arms on Yuki's shoulders before he leaned forward and lowered himself on to Yuki, devouring him in himself.

Yuki gasped as Shindou immediately started moving, grinding up and down his sex.

"Mmmm..." Shindou moaned as Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy's body, kissing his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Fwahh!!! I can't finish it-I'm sorry but I have to end this fic. Complain all you want, but I have other greater stories to work on. This one, mayyyyy, mayyyy, be revived later on...but not now. Thanks for those who commented. I owe you everything. And for those who just read and didn't comment...RAWR. Ja. 


End file.
